Must get back to you
by Lonely wolfling
Summary: Sequal to You don't see me. trowa is on the mission, coming back. and something bad happens I wont write more till I get 4 NICE reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Nada, nothing, just Raye

Disclaimer: Nada, nothing, just Raye

_ ****_

R/R

****

Must get back to you

Trowa's POV

I am bleeding all over. I hurt like nothing I've felt before. White hot pain. I have to get back to her. I'm fighting to stay conscious I have to set this thing on autopilot. 

Heero's POV

"Loving you is not just luck or illusion

It's in the makeup of our DNA" Raye loved to sing and she did it so well. 

"It's not by chance we make the perfect solution

Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way.

Baby lovin' you comes easily to me

It's what I'm living for

It's all in the chemistry."

I stood listening to her sing.

Trowa's POV

If I don't get back she'll never know. Is that so bad? Even if I get back I'll die after telling her. Causing her grief. But she'll know and remember it. 

You may not even die. 

Shut up. I hate that side of me. 

But you love her. 

Finally something we agree on. 

So get back to her! 

Ok! No need to yell.

Heero's POV

"What can I do to make you mine?

Falling so hard so fast this time.

What did I say?

What did you do?

How Did I fall in love with you?"

Raye had switched songs and continued to do so.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment 

I guess I've already won that.

No man is worth the aggravation.

That's ancient history-

Been there, done that.

No chance, no way

I won't say it no, no."

She stopped to catch her breath. Then switched the CD.

Trowa's POV

I try to breathe only to rasp again and again. I turn on autopilot. Her eyes ever changing, normally silver/gray or the most perfect emerald green. Shoulder length blond/brown hair always wind blown and messy from her rambles and trail rides on her horse.

Black is at the edges of my vision. I fight it.

Heero's POV

Raye pulled out a sheet of paper and a guitar. She settles herself standing up and starts to play and sing. 

"Why do you smile like that when you look at me?

When you know I can't have you?

Why do your glances seem like advances?

Is it just me?

Man, I think you're going crazy.

"It aches in my heart.

With my friends I'm always acting so cool.

But I would sell out

If only to be closer to you.

Cause there's nothing I can do.

"I can't get you out of my thoughts.

Or out of my heart and I know I'm in love with you, baby.

Everything I do, leads me back to you.

You got to know that you're driving me crazy."

Wow she's good. Wonder who the songs for. 

"Look at me, boy, I'm a fool, I make you smile.

But I know I can't have you.

And I stare at the stars, wishing you weren't so far from my arms.

Not alone.

But I'm sick of being lonely.

"I try to love someone else.

And every day I try to be true it only makes me feel worse.

Cause all I do is think about you.

And there is nothing I can do.

"I can't get you out of my thoughts.

Or out of my heart and I know I'm in love with you, baby.

Everything I do, leads me back to you.

You got to know that you're driving me crazy.

"I can't get you out of my thoughts.

Or out of my heart and I know I'm in love with you, baby.

Everything I do, leads me back to you.

You got to know that you're driving me crazy

"I can't get you out of my thoughts.

Or out of my heart and I know I'm in love with you, baby.

Everything I do, leads me back to you.

You got to know that you're driving me 

"I can't get you out of my thoughts.

Or out of my heart and I know I'm in love with you, baby.

Everything I do, leads me back to you."

As she ended the song I stepped out of the shadows.

Trowa's POV

Shit! The blackness still consumes my vision. I can hardly see. I have to survive. I have to get back. To tell her. I picture her perfectly as she fights Wufie, so graceful. Every thing goes black.

Heero's POV

"Heero" she gasps as I step into the light. 

"You're really good you should play more often." God she's so good looking. So perfect. Wow.

"How?"

"RING" damn that phone.


	2. Something Brought Me Back

Disclaimer I own Jack. Nada, Nothing save Raye and the poem thing (meant to be a song it the fic) so don't sue Just enjoy And R/R  
  
  
  
1 Something Brought Me Back Here  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1 Something brought me back here  
  
I've no clue what  
  
Death came so close  
  
Knocked on my door but passed me bye  
  
I woke up in my room, dark and quiet with the ecption of a soft tune and soothing words. I know only the mission and her. Am I dead? No, I hurt all over. This is no dream or heaven or hell. Cool fingers touch my forehead. Then they don't. Cold hands undo bandages on my chest then replace them. I open my eyes to find only the darkness, to which my eyes are already accustomed to, now I see a figure in a chair by my bed, with a table beside it.  
  
Every thing a blur  
  
Enemies, blood, death  
  
Now a figure draws me home  
  
1.1.1.2 With cool, gentle hands I am tended  
  
I sit up and groan. The figure starts. "Trowa, lay down!" it says gently pushing me down. Now I know who it is, Raye. " Raye what happened?" I rasp. "You were hurt and on your way back on auto pilot and you lost consciousness. It's been nearly a week since your suite landed with you unconscious inside." She said calmly. "Yea and she hasn't left your side since then." Said someone in the shadows, Heero. All I do is nod to him. "Heero leave now please. And Trowa sleep, Then eat. I don't want to see you out of this room for a least two more days then only a little understood?" She was a bossy little thing I recall. "Yesum." Is all I can say.  
  
Something brought me back here  
  
I have no clue what  
  
Death came so close  
  
It knocked on my door but passed me bye  
  
They left. Or Raye did. "I envy you." Heero said "I think she fancies you ." Did I just hear that. Heero envies me and he likes Raye. Raye likes me!? "Bull" I say "Pure Bull Shit" "I don't think so." He left.  
  
Now I see what brought me back  
  
1.2 To my home  
  
To my friends  
  
Her. 


End file.
